


hand in "unlovable" hand

by Ive_never_read_fluff



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Angst, Deceit | Janus Sanders Angst, Former Dark Side Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Light Angst, Morally Neutral Deceit | Janus Sanders, Sad Ending, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Unsympathetic Light Sides (Sanders Sides)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27663964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ive_never_read_fluff/pseuds/Ive_never_read_fluff
Summary: After being kicked out by the Lights, Janus and Virgil put behind their past to comfort each other in their last moments.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	hand in "unlovable" hand

**Author's Note:**

> no extra TWs, i don't think
> 
> lmk if there are tho, <3!!

There was a certain melancholy in the air. 

The knew it was coming, but.. either of them thinks it helped. 

Of course, it was always coming.

They just weren't meant to live, not amongst the Lights.

Those stupid, pretentious Light Sides.

Virgil had tried to fit it, to be accepted, but.. in the long run, the Light Side-Dark Side dynamic just couldn't be shook. 

Janus had known that, and yet.. it appeared to be working for Virgil so far, so what's the harm in trying it out? 

If only he knew the harm.

Well, he supposes he'll just take his loses and go with it, he can't change anything anyway.

Now it's just.. the end.

Nothing can be done now, except for waiting and empty words in the form of some pathetic, last minute condolences. 

There was silence now, nothing much could really be said.

The Lights had finally gotten tired of them, and kicked them out, forcing them into the subconscious. 

The subconscious, where they'd fade away until they were just a shred of existence, no longer physical beings, just.. existing in nothingness, a lump of mass and nothing else. 

It was only a matter of seconds until their end.

Virgil was bubbling with anxiety, but.. it was more of a deep dread within his chest.

Janus was just.. bitter acceptance and sorrow.

Their hands were interlocked, neither of them minding the sweat or their rocky past.

None of that mattered now.

They just needed to be there for each other in their collective last moments.

Suddenly, Janus broke their silence.

"Hey, Virgil?" 

Virgil looked over to him, the impending doom quieted for a few seconds.

A grin on Janus's face, despite everything going on, and Virgil felt slightly better about dying with him in just a couple minutes.

"You know," Janus starts again.

He hoped bringing up an old joke between them would bring comfort to his old friend.

"I _hope_ you die," Janus says, a certain softness that Virgil's only heard a few times before. 

Virgil chuckles softly before replying, "I hope we both die." 

And with their hands interlocked and intertwined in each other's embrace, they faded together, in a somewhat peaceful departure.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah so im going through unfinished fics in my notes apps and one title was the "No Children" song from mountain goats so i made this :)
> 
> also yes this is regarding my emotions towards the deletion of unus annus and this scenario is based on the lore ending 😌✨


End file.
